My ViewFinder
by ShinnaJaejoong
Summary: Kim Jaejoong,namja cantik usia 17 tahun bekerja sebagai Jurnalis muda yang terjebak dalam dunia Mafia... This YUNJAE FF for anak anak YunJae XD ,enjoy it CHAP 3, Update!
1. Chapter 1

**My ViewFinder**

.

.

By: Shinna (Shin Jaeyoong)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Humor garing, Angst ga kerasa, dst B)

Pairing : YunJae :*, YooSu, Changmin, Kim Hyungjoon, and other

" Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Yaoi Manga berjudul You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder. Namun seluruh jalan cerita dalam fanfic ini mutlak milik saya, hanya akan sedikit menyamai cerita aslinya. Dan demikian pula Jaejoong oppa yang mutlak milik saya B) *dibakarmassa* "

**" Jangan mengCopy apapun dari FF ini tanpa seijin dari author"**

**"Jangan sekali kali mencoba mem Bashing pairing yang ada dalam FF ini"**

.

.

- Jung Yunho = 27 yo

- Kim Jaejoong = 16 yo * XP

- Kim Junsu = 25 yo

- Park Yoochun = 25 yo

- Shim Changmin = 18 yo

The Story begin ...

"sial, sial, sial. Aku kehilangan jejak mereka. Cih ". Terlihat seorang namja yang bisa dibilang kelewat cantik sedang berlari menaiki anak tangga dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit di Seoul. "Ini semua gara gara Suie hyung yang kelamaan menyetir". Namja cantik itupun sampai dipuncak gedung,ia memang tidak melewati pintu utama,tentu saja kan. Seorang pengintai tidak akan melewati pintu utama. Iapun segera bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tempat penampungan air,dari situ ia dapat melihat segerombolan namja berJas mahal-yang mungkin saya Mafia- yang sepertinya tengah terlibat dalam percakapan penting.

"Bagaimana, kau bisa membantu ku lagi kan untuk bisa lepas dari cercaan pemerintah".tanya seorang namja yang sepertinya menjadi bos dari gerombolan itu pada seorang pria tua yang berumur sekitar setengah abad.

"A,akan ku usahakan tuan Jung. Tanpa bantuan pun,aku yakin pemerintah tidak akan berani mengusik mafia sehebat dirimu". Balas pria tua itu.

"Itu akan sangat merepotkan tuan Kang, akan lebih terlihat alami jika kau yang mengurusi nya saja dari dalam. Hyun,beri dia uang nya". Perintah sang bos pada anak buah nya,atau mungkin juga dia sekretaris karena dia berada disebelah nya.

"Baiklah~ pose yang bagus Tuan Jung" . Namja cantik kita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan orang orang penting itupun segera mengarahkan kamera Nikon nya,dan 'jepret'. "Yes...upah besar,datanglah pada ku". Namun sepertinya rencana nya untuk pergi meniggalkan tempat itu tidak akan semulus sebelum sebelum nya.

"Tuan! ,kamu berhasil menangkap bocah jurnalis itu!". Teriak seorang anak buah tuan Jung

"Tampak nya hari ini kau beruntung Jung". Komentar sekretaris Hyun

Tuan Jung pun menunjuk kan smirk kebanggaan nya "yahh..kita lihat,apa yang harus ku lakukan pada pengacau kecil ini"

OoOo YJ oOoO

Brakk!

"Yaaa...,lepaskan aku! Dasar manusia manusia licik!". Namja cantik itupun senantiasa selalu berontak dalam cengkraman namja namja berjas yang berotot. Tidak lama kemudian, sang bos pun datang. "wah,wah lihat. Sepertinya aku berhasil menangkap tikus kecil yang selalu mengacau". Ucap sang bos-Tuan Jung- sambil berjalan mendekati namja cantik itu. "Aku kagum pada bocah ingusan yang juga cantik sepertimu, yang dengan berani nya selalu mengawasi gerak gerik ku". Tuan Jung pun memegang dagu sang namja cantik dan sedikit mengangkat nya. "Lepas!.. Jangan sentuh aku Jung Yunho!". Berontak lagi si namja cantik. "haha,kau menarik...".Yunho si Tuang Jung pun sekilas melirik pada name tag yang dikalungkan di leher namja cantik itu."Kim Jaejoong-shii". "Kau harus membayar mahal atas ulah mu yang sering menyebarkan foto foto transaksi ku ke media massa". Yunho pun mendekatkan bibir nya ketelinga Jaejoong."Mungkin tubuh sexy mu ini bisa mengganti nya".bisik yunho

Duakk!

Yunho pun terhempas menabrak tembok. "Teruslah bermimpi Jung Yunho!". Dengan gesit nya jaejoong pun dapat lolos dari mafia mafia itu.

"Tuan,apa kami harus mengejar nya?"

"Tak perlu,biarkan dia lolos untuk saat ini".Yunho pun memandang Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh." Kita akan bertemu lagi Kim Jaejoong". Yunho pun memasang smirk nya sambil memainkan sebuah roll film yang berada ditangan nya...

oOoO YJ OoOo

"Hosh,hosh...dasar ajjushi tua sialan". Gerutu namja cantik kita-Jaejoong- yang telah menghentikan aktivitas berlari nya.

_Doushite_

_Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou_

_Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi w zutto_

_Koko ni iru to omotteta noni_

Terdengar dering dari ponsel pun melihat Hp touchscreen nya yang menampilkan Id pemanggil bertuliskan Junsu hyung. "Ne,Yeob-"

"Kim Jaejoong!, dimana kau. Kenapa tiba tiba menghilang dari mobil ku". Jaejoong pun menjauhkan telepon nya sebentar dari telinga nya.

"Suie hyung,bisakah kau pelankan suara mu..ish,dasar dolphin''

"Apa kau bilang?!. Aishh,sudahlah, dimana kau sekarang? Kau baik baik saja kan"

"Ne hyung, aku baik baik saja. Aku ini jurnalis hebat hyung. Tak perlu khawatir pada keadaan ku".

"ne,ne,ne...cepatlah kembali ke kantor,aku ingin lihat apa yang berhasil kau dapat hari ini"

"baiklah suie hyung. Sampai ketemu dikantor". Jaejoong pun menutup telepon nya dan segera berjalan santai menuju kantor tempat nya bekerja. "dasar hyung dolphin"

# at Office

"Kyaaa!. Dimana, dimana,dimana. Tidak! Dimana roll film ku!" . Teriakan namj cantik yang bernama kim jaejoong itu membahana diseluruh penjuru kantor. Terlihat pula ia yang sedang membongkar tas kamera Nikon nya.

"Tampak nya kau pulang dengan tanga kosong Jae".komentar seorang namja berjidat lebar dengan name tag bertuliskan Park Yoochun.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjatuhkan nya,jelas jelas saat aku akan pergi aku memasukkan nya kedalam tas,sebelum..."

"Sebelum apa Jae".sambung Junsu yang baru saja tiba diruangan tempat Jaejoong histeris.

"Ah,ne...ani hyung. Sepertinya memang aku menjatuhkan nya tadi".jawab jaejoong

"Aish, ya sudahlah. Kita bisa mencari berita lain tentang Jung Yunho ini lain waktu"balas Junsu. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong dan disusul oleh Yoochun.

'Awas kau Jung Yunho. Pasti kau yang mengambil roll film ku'.batin jaejoong

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek yakk?...

Iya kok, emang shinna sengaja XD, masih nyoba nyoba aja kok...maaf ne kalo ga bagus n garing banget,apalagi typo yang bertebaran.

Review dong...n please,review nya yang membangun semangat dong,kritik boleh asalkan pake bahasa yang sopan yak. Makasih


	2. Chapter 2

**My ViewFinder**

**chapter 2**

.

By: Shinna (Shin Jaeyoong)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Humor garing, Angst ga kerasa, dst B)

Pairing : YunJae :*, YooSu, Changmin, Kim Hyungjoon, and other

" Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Yaoi Manga berjudul You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder. Namun seluruh jalan cerita dalam fanfic ini mutlak milik saya, hanya akan sedikit menyamai cerita aslinya. Dan demikian pula Jaejoong oppa yang mutlak milik saya B) *dibakarmassa* "

**" Jangan mengCopy apapun dari FF ini tanpa seijin dari author"**

**"Jangan sekali kali mencoba mem Bashing pairing yang ada dalam FF ini"**

Happy Reading ~

OoOo YJ OoOo

"arghh!. Padahal itu transaksi mafia yg paling penting,kenapa bisa jatuh ke tangan Jung Yunho sih". Gerutu Jaejoong yg pagi ini tengah berada disebuah cafe setelah kemarin membuat gempar seisi kantor .

"Aku harus mendapatkan roll film itu kembali. Hemm..pasti hyung maniak game itu bisa membantu ku".

#Jaejoong pov

Aku pun menuju ke sebuah game canter yang cukup ternama di Seoul. Aku mengelilingi area game canter itu,berharap segera menemukan seorang namja yang mirip tiang listrik.

"Hei..cantik,sedang apa namja semanis kau berkeliaran disini".tiba tiba seorang namja dengan tampang berandalan menghampiriku.

"Jangan coba coba mengganggu ku. Cantik cantik begini, aku masihlah seorang namja yang jago berkelahi". Aku pun memasang wajah se-cool mungkin.

"Bwahahaha...kau justru terlihat lucu,kau tau itu. Sudahlah,ayo ikut kami saja ketempat karaoke".Dengan se-enak jidat nya namja itu menyeret ku menuju pintu keluar.

"Dasar sialan..lepaskan aku bodoh!". Aku pun menghentakkan tangan nya dan menendangnya.

"Yaaa..berani sekali kau,rasakan ini!". Dia pun bersiap untuk meninju ku,aku pun hanya bisa melindungi kepala ku dan memejamkan mata.

Grebb.

"Heihei,ada apa ini. Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit,aku sedang berkosentrasi menyelesaikan level terakhir dari game ini".

Akupun mendengar suara seseorang tepat disamping ku,segeralah aku membuka mata ku dan menoleh kesamping. "Hyaa..minnie hyung. Kenapa kau lama sekali. Hampir saja wajah keren ku ini dihancurkan oleh mereka". Adu ku pada namja tiang listrik itu,yap Shim Changmin. Namja berusia 18 th yang sedari tadi ku cari.

"Ck,tidak ada unsur keren yang melekat pada dirimu Jae. Dan kalian,cepat pergi dari sini". Namja namja berandalan tadi pun segera pergi dari sini,hahh..siapa coba yang tidak tau pada Minnie hyung. Diakan raja game didaerah ini. Aku juga tidak paham,cuman karena keahlian nya dalam bermain game kenapa mereka bisa sampai segan kepada nya.

"Kenapa kau kemari ?". akupun tersadar dari lamunan ku,dan segera menoleh pada changmin hyung.

"Ahh..begini hyung,aku butuh bantuan mu. Kajja,kita bicara ditempat lain saja. Bagaimana kalau cafe ? aku akan mentraktir mu makan siang hyung". Segera saja kutarik tangan changmin hyung keluar dari game canter itu.

#Author Pov

Terlihat lah saat ini Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk berhadapan disebuah cafe. 2 gelas milkshake dan 2 porsi pancake tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Jadi...kau butuh bantuan apa dari ku Jae". Tanya changmin to the point sambil memasukkan sepotong pancake ke mulut nya. "Jangan bilang ini berhubungan dengan dunia mafia lagi". Tambah Changmin.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyeruput milkshake nya pun tersedak karena kaget. "Aish,min hyung. Kenapa kau mudah sekali menebak maksud dari aku mencari mu".

"hahh~...kali ini apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan pada Jung itu. Menyadap telepon nya, merombak jaringan komputer nya?".tanya Changmin

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong pada hyung untuk..." .Jaejoong pun melihat Changmin yang tangah menatap nya curiga."membantu ku masuk ke club milik Jung Yunho itu". Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Mwo!?. Kau gila Jae. Masuk ke club seorang Jung Yunho si raja mafia di Seoul sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan lagi kau itu jurnalis yang sedang ia cari cari. Aku tidak masalah untuk membantu mu dalam hal lain,tapi untuk hal ini aku menolak Jae". Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Jeball hyung. Aku harus masuk ke club itu. Jung Yunho telah mengambil roll film ku yang berisikan kegiatan nya yang sedang menyuap anggota pemerintah. Dia melakukan hal itu kemarin saat berhasil menangkap ku—upss~". 'sepertinya aku keceplosan'.batin Jaejoong.

"Kau kemarin tertangkap?. Bagaimana bisa?!. Apa dia menganiaya mu,apa suie hyung tau tentang ini?"

"Sssttt..tenanglah min hyung. Kau berisik sekali. Suie hyung tidak perlu tau tentang ini. Kau hanya perlu membantu ku masuk ke club nya, lalu aku akan mengendap endap dikantor nya dan mengambil roll film ku yang berharga,setelah itu aku akan segera keluar. Jeball hyung, bantu aku sekali ini lagi dan jangan beritahu suie hyung". Jaejoong pun memasang puppy eyes andalan nya.

"Aishh..ne,ne!. Akan kubantu kau. Selesaikan lah urusan mu disana dengan cepat lalu keluar. Aku tidak ingin diomeli oleh Suie hyung dan sebagai imbalan nya,kau harus membiayai makan ku selama sebulan".

"gomawo min hyung. Tenang saja,jika berita ini berhasil terbit,aku akan dapat banyak uang"

OoOo YJ oOoO

Malam hari nya, terlihat Jaejoong yang berada tidak terlalul jauh dari pintu masuk sebuah club malam yang bernama Mirotic Heaven.

"Dasar min hyung,kenapa aku harus menjadi waitress sih. Kenpa tidak membuat kan aku ID club nya saja. Ish menyebalkan!". Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Jaejoong melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah pintu masuk club,ia pun menunjukkan identitas waitress palsu buatan Changmin pada penjaga club. Dengan mudah nya Jaejoong diijinkan untuk masuk ke club itu.

"Hei kau!, apa yang lakukan dengan hanya berdiam diri disana,cepat tawari para pengunjung dengan minuman itu,dasar bodoh!''. Jaejoong pun langsung menuju counter sesaat setelah dibentak oleh ajjushi yang kira kira berumur 40 tahunan dan sepertinya dia seorang kepala pelayan di club itu.

"Silahkan tuan minuman nya". Tawar Jaejoong pada para pengunjung.

'aish. Dimana jalan untuk menuju ruangan Jung sialan itu. Apa mungkin diatas?'.batin jaejoong. Iapun mengendap endap menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua setelah ia menaruh nampan minuman yang ia bawa ke meja counter.

Sampailah Jaejoong pada koridor dilantai dua,disana terdapat banyak sekali pintu dengan nomor yang terpasang urut yang sepertinya isi dari pintu pintu itu adalah kamar. Tak jarang pula Jaejoong mendengar suara suara aneh dari dalam pintu itu.

Saat Jaejoong melewati sebuah kamar bernomor 23,ia tertarik untuk berhenti sejenak karena pintu dari kamar itu tidak tertutup rapat,sehingga ia dapat melihat 2 orang pria berumur 50 tahunan yang sedang bercakap sigap Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan Hp nya dan menyetel(?) aplikasi recorder nya.

"Bagaiaman,apa kau sudah menjual seluruh narkoba yang ku berikan pada mu kemarin".tanya pria dengan jas coklat tua pada pria satunya.

"Tentu saja,sangat mudah untuk menjual narkoba di Korea bahkan sampai luar negeri jika pemerintah sama sekali tidak ikut campur".balas pria satunya

"Tampaknya tuan Jung memang sangat membantu kita"

"Ya,kita harus berterima kasih pada nya".dan kemudian terlihat lah kedua pria itu tertawa bersama.

'dasar Jung Yunho..Benar benar manusia jahat'. Jaejoong pun mematikan Hp nya dan hendak berbalik, namun tiba tiba ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar dipinggang nya.

"Hi,cantik...apa yang kau lakukan di club ku. Hemm...". tanya suara itu dengan nada lembut namun menusuk(?) tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun seketika menegang,ia merasakan aura gelap dibelakang tubuhnya. "Jung Yunho..."

"Ne manis. Ini aku. Kau merindukan ku?".

"Cih,kau bercanda. Lepaskan aku,atau akan berte-...". Tangan kanan Yunho yang sedari tadi menganggur pun segera membekap mulut Jaejoong. Dan dengan sigap,tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi merangkul pinggang Jaejoong sekarang meraih sebuah jarum suntik dan menyuntikkan nya keleher putih Jaejoong.

"Emmphh...". seketika itu Jaejoong langsung kehilangan kesadaran nya.

"Kau telalu jauh ikut campur dalam dunia ku, Kim Jaejoong..."

.

.

TBC

Ne,ne,ne?...

Shinna tau! XD, ini masih pendek kan,hehehehe. entah kenapa Shinna hobi banget ngePost pendek pendek :3 hihihi

O ya,mugkin diawal nya ni FF emang hampir sama ato mungkin sama ama Manga nya..tapi percaya deh,chap chap selanjutnya akan ada hal yang jauh dari Manga nya. bisa aja Mpreg shinna munculin..fufufu

Reply Review :

**Hikari Vongola** = Update kilat O.O gimana kalo hujan aja cingu,,shinna takut kilat nih -3- *innocent

**Clein Cassie** = duhduh NC ya~~,,tapi Shinna ga mahir bikin NC nih -3- ,,shinna kan masih polos *bohongbanget . Umur Jaema emang sengaja dibikin muda,akhir akhir ini Shinna lagi suka ama YunJae FF yang Yunpa nya jauh lebih tua dari Jaema :D hehe

**BooFishy** = Anggep aja 16 tahun udah bisa jadi jurnalis cingu,Jaema tu jurnalis special,muda dan berbakat B) (?) . hemm,untuk sekolah,Shinna juga belom tau~~,tapi kayak nya Jaema emang masih sekolah disini, *lohiniauthornyasapacoba

**LuCassiopeia** = Lanjut nih,walau pendek lagi XD haha

**meyy-chaan** = Lemon nya masih dipikirkan ne cinguya~~..soalnya Shinna gak mahir bikin Lemon T_T *authorgajelas . Ne kita sama XD shinna juga lagi nunggu lanjutan manga viewfinder ;3

**loupe** = Habisnya kan Yunpa tua *plakk . Jadi Jaema manggil ajjushi deh~~~

**chidorase** = iya ini terinspirasi dari manga cingu XD, ni dilanjut..walau lagi lagi pendek XD

**haico1412** = Awalnya emang keliatan sama kayak manga nya cingu, tapi shinna udah nyiapin jalan cerita sendiri untuk chapter chapter berikutnya :D

GOMAWO buat yg udah Review :D

Mari-mari..REVIEW lagi neeeee~~

follow : drKimJaejoong


	3. Chapter 3

**My ViewFinder**

**.**

By: Shinna (Shin Jaeyoong)

Rated: kadang T kadang M B)

Genre: Romance,Humor garing, Angst ga kerasa, dst B)

Pairing : YunJae :*, YooSu, Changmin, Kim Hyungjoon, and other

" Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Yaoi Manga berjudul You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder. Namun seluruh jalan cerita dalam fanfic ini mutlak milik saya, hanya akan sedikit menyamai cerita aslinya. Dan demikian pula Jaejoong oppa yang mutlak milik saya B) *dibakarmassa* "

**" Jangan mengCopy apapun dari FF ini tanpa seijin dari author"**

**"Jangan sekali kali mencoba mem Bashing pairing yang ada dalam FF ini"**

**" FF ini terdapat banyak TYPO karena author nya males ngedit XD "  
**

.

.

**Perhatian !** Terjadi perubahan umur pada Jaejoong n Changmin : XD

- Jung Yunho = 27 yo

- Kim Jaejoong = 17 yo * XP

- Kim Junsu = 25 yo

- Park Yoochun = 25 yo

- Shim Changmin = 17 yo

The Story begin ...

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong menuju ruangan nya,setelah sampai dibaringkan lah tubuh Jaejoong pada kasur king size yang ada disana.

"Coba kita lihat ". Yunho berjalan ke meja kerja nya lalu mengambil sebuah dokumen yang ada disana,tampaknya asisten nya-Hyunjoong- telah melaksanakan perintah dari nya dengan baik.

" nama Kim Jaejoong, Kota lahir tak diketahui, Tanggal lahir 26 Januari, Lulus dari SMA tahun lalu. Wow..tampaknya kau pintar juga,lulus diusia semuda itu". Komentar Yunho sambil melirik tubuh pingsan milik Jaejoong. "hemm. Mari kita lihat informasi lain tentang mu". Yunho pun membuka halaman selanjutnya dari dokumen itu.

"Ughh... ". Mendengar suara dari kasurnya, yang berarti seseorang disana telah sadarkan diri. Yunho langsung menuju arah kasur nya.

"Dimana aku..". guman Jaejoong yang telah merubah posisi tidur nya menjadi duduk.

"Sudah sadar hemm ". Mendengar ada suara lain didekatnya Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepala nya.

"Jung Yunho?! ". Kaget Jaejoong . "Kenapa kau membawa ku kemari,hahh"

"Ne?, bukankah kau memang datang ke club ku untuk masuk keruangan ku dan mengambil ini". Jawab Yunho sambil memainkan sebuah roll film ditangan nya.

"ah, dan mungkin kau sekarang juga ingin merebut ini dari ku". Tambah Yunho sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Iphone putih dari saku celana nya.

'aish,kenapa aku bisa lupa tujuan ku kesini untuk apa. Dan kenapa iPhone ku bisa ada padanya. Sial!'. Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Sedang memikirkan ku kah.." . mendengar suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong sadar dan kembali menatap namja yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari nya itu.

"Kembalikan roll film dan iPhone ku Jung!". Bentak Jaejoong

"Hahh~ kau pikir akan semudah itu aku mengembalikan semua ini padamu". Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong. "di Roll film ini terlalu banyak bukti tentang aktifitas ku,dan di iPhone ini terdapat rekaman transaksi yang terjadi di club ku".

"Kau itu licik Jung, mentang mentang pemerintah lemah padamu, kau seenak nya saja melakukan hal hal ilegal di negara ini. Setidak nya,dengan menyebarkan semua kelakukan mu itu pada masyarakat lama lama mereka juga akan menentang mu". Jelas Jaejoong

"Baiklah. Apa alasan mu selalu mematai matai ku?". Tanya Yunho

"eh,em. I itu...". terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang kebingungan mencari alasan. "aish, pokoknya bisa mendapatkan sebuah berita darimu saja aku akan mendapatkan upah besar. Sekarang kembalikan barang barang ku!". Jaejoong pun langsung berdiri dan menerjang Yunho. Namun sepertinya namja cantik ini tak mempertimbang kan lawan nya yang seorang bos mafia.

Yunho pun menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga Jaejoong. "Semua ini tidak murah, Kim Jaejoong-shii".

Dengan sekali tarik Yunho lalu menjatuhkan kembali tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur king size nya."Sepertinya kau harus diberi hukuman atas ulah nakal mu".

Dengan perlahan Yunho merangkak(?) keatas tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu ia melapas Jas mahal nya,membuangnya sembarang tempat. Melonggarkan dasi nya lalu melepas nya.

"A,a,apa yang a,akan kau lakukan ajjushi gila!". Jaejoong terlihat ketakutan,wajah nya yang memang putih pucat sekarang bertambah pucat.

"Tak perlu takut seperti itu Boo~, aku hanya akan sedikit memberi pelajaran pada tubuh sexy mu ini". Yunho mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah Jaejoong, lalu ia menempelkan bibir berbentuk hati miliknya ke bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

"Emmhh...". Tanpa sadar Jaejoong melenguh dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Melihat ada kesempatan,Yunho langsung memasukkan lidah nya kemulut Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciuman nya.

"Emmpphh...le...mphh..paskan..mmpph..a,ku". Berontak Jaejoong ditengah ciuman ganas(?) dari Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong yang telah kesulitan bernafas,Yunho pun menyudahi ciuman ganas nya. Lalu ia memandang namja cantik dibawah nya yang tengah ter-engah engah dengan bibir nya yang tebuka,serta terlihat saliva nya-yang mungkin juga termasuk milik Yunho- mengalir melalui sudut sudut bibir nya.

"Kau tau,kau itu sangat sexy".seringai Yunho

"Menyingkir dariku!". Jaejoong pun mengarah kan pukulan nya kearah Yunho,namun sepertinya usaha namja cantik ini sia-sia saja.

"Tangan mu ini sangat mengganggu". Yunho mengambil dasinya lalu mengikatkan nya pada kedua tangan Jaejoong."Begini lebih baik".

"Dasar kau manusia jah- ...akkhh..". Desahan Jaejoong seketika lolos kembali saat Yunho dengan ganas nya menyiumi serta menggigit leher putih Jaejoong. Meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana.

"Ahh...".

"Boo~,bukan kah disini panas. Lebih baik aku lepaskan baju mu ne ". Yunho pun langsung merobek kemeja Jaejoong lalu membuang nya sembarang tempat.

"Yunh...ahh~". desah mendesah lagi,Yunho mulai menyiumi dada jaejoong dan memainkan 2 tonjolan yang ada disana.

"Hemm,lihat ini..kau sudah tegang boo. Apakah kau begitu menyukai service ku". Dengan seringai andalan nya Yunho mulai memainkan Junior Jaejoong.

"Ahh..ahh...akhh Yun,Yun..ho"

"Ne boo~"

"akh..akh..ku...kelu..ar...Akh!". Jaejoong pun telah klimaks,seluruh cairan putih nya itu mengotori tangan dan dada Yunho.

"Cepat sekali boo~ "

"Hahh..hahh..hahh". jaejoong pun terus mencoba mencari udara sebanyak mungkin,ia melihat Yunho yang merogoh saku celana nya.

"Kau ingin ini kan boo". Yunho pun memainkan sebuah roll film yang ada ditangan nya." Akan ku kembalikan ini padamu". Ia mengarahkan tangan nya ke hole menggoda milik Jaejoong.

"Akhh!. A,a,apahh...ya,yang..k,kau laku..kan!".

"Aku mengembalikan roll itu padamu kan". Dua jari Yunho pun masuk ke hole Jaejoong,jari nya meraih role film yang sudah masuk ke hole Jaejoong dan memaju mundurkan nya secara perlahan,seperti sebuah sex toys.

"Ahh..ahh..yunh"

"Teruslah mendesah boo~,sebutlah namaku"

Yunho terus melakukan aktivitas nya di hole Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya mendapatkan klimaks nya yang kedua.

"Ahh~".

"Kau curang boo,kau telah klimaks dua kali". Yunho mengeluarkan roll film itu dari hole Jaejoong.

"Yun..yunho...please..hen..tikan". Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang menurunkan sedikit celana jean nya serta underwear nya sehingga terlihat lah Junior Yunho yang ukuran nya Wow..Fantastic Baby ~ *plakk

"Yun,ho..please..ja,jangn laku—AKHH!" . seketika itu Jaejoong pun langsung berteriak,ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangan dihole nya,demi apapun Jaejoong mengutuk tuhan nya yang telah menciptakan cara yang amat menyakitkan untuk membuat anak(?).

"Ohh~..bagaimana rasanya boo. Apakah kau menikmati nya".

"Ahh,,ahh...k,kau..hikss,hikss...ja,hat ajjushi!". Air mata jaejoong akhirnya jatuh juga,tentu saja hal ini sangat menyakitkan untuk nya. Dia itu baru 17 tahun. Dan ini kali pertama nya melakukan hubungan this and that.

Dengan cepat yunho pun meraup bibir cherry itu untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Emmpphh...emm"

"oh..ohh...akh~.yun,ho..hikss..k,kau..aj..ajjusshi...hikss...ja,jahat".

"itu pujian untuk ku boo~". Yunho langsung mempercepat genjotan(?) nya di hole Jaejoong. Hingga pada akhirnya Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu berkedut di dalam hole nya.

"I'm cume!"

Crott

"Ahh~. Your slutty hole is really tight boo". Dengan perlahan Yunho mengeluarkan junior nya dari hole Jaejoong,hal itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tak berurusan dengan dunia mafia Kim Jaejoong".

Itulah kata kata terakhir yang Jaejoong dengar malam itu.

OoOo YJ oOoO

# Morning at Jaejoong office

Brakk

"Kim Jaejoong!,kemana saja kau semalam?!.Hp mu tidak aktif pula".

"Aish,suie hyung. Bisakah kau tenang sedikit". Sahut Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang berusaha berjalan kearah meja kerja nya.

"Jae,kau baik baik saja kan?, kenapa jalan mu aneh begitu?". Tanya junsu yang melihat cara jalan Jaejoong yang aneh.

"e,eh..ani. aku baik baik saja hyung. Sudah sana hyung kembali saja keruang kerja hyung. Hus hus". Usir Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan tangan nya seperti mengusir lumba lumba(?)

"Ish,tidak sopan sekali kau. Ne,ne aku pergi". Junsu pun melangkah kan kaki nya keluar kantor Jaejoong.

'Jung Yunho sialan!. Ajjushi tua bejat!. Ajjushi pervert! Mafia licik. Hikss,berani nya dia merenggut ke virginan ku. Pagi nya dia langsung menghilang pula. Dan apa pula ini,dia merusak roll film ku dan menghapus rekaman suara di Hp ku. Aishh!' . Jaejoong terus menggerutu dalam hati,ia menjambak rambut nya frustasi seperti orang sehabis di PHK.

Ceklek. "Jaejoong".

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepala nya."Ah, . ada perlu apa anda menemui saya".

Mr. Yong adalah presdir diperusahaan tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Ia juga dulu yang menawarkan pekerjaan pada Jaejoong setelah ia lulus SMA.

"Ini,aku mendapat info bahwa Jung Yunho akan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dihotel Summer Dream ini. Kau bisa meliputnya untuk ku kan". Mr Yong meletakkan sebuah dokumen ke meja Jaejoong.

"Eh,tapi setau ku akan ada perkumpulan rahasia sekelompok orang penting yang mungkin bukan mafia di gedung ini".

"Kau salah informasi Jae. Tugas mu hanya memata matai Jung Yunho. Baiklah aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Kerjalah dengan baik". Mr Yong pun meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoog.

"Tapi. Info yang kudapat dari maniak game dan nerd seperti changmin tidak mungkin salah".

OoOo YJ oOoO

# in Other place

"Tuan ini berkas yang anda minta". Terlihat seorang ber jas hitam menyerahka sebuah dokumen kepada orang yang mungkin bos nya.

"Baik terima kasih". Orang itu pun membuka dokumen yang diserahkan orang pertama tadi.

"Apakah mafia tua itu telah menyerah mencari anak nya. Dia menganggap anak nya mati dalam insiden itu kah"

"Sepertinya begitu tuan"

"Telah hilang selama 5 tahun setelah insiden perang mafia besar besaran di Seoul. Hemm... ini akan menarik, bukan kah Jung Yunho juga tinggal di Seoul"

"Ne tuan"

"Ini akan jadi cerita menarik. Siap kan segala nya, secepatnya kita akan kembali ke Korea"

.

.

.

TBC

Mwo!, kurang panjang lagi?! aish,mianhae neee~~~, shinna ini orang sibuk *janganpercaya . Jadi untuk ngetik n update bisa lama.

mianhae juga ne kalo **NC nya GAK HOT** *pundung . maklum..shinna ini cuman jago baca n praktek NCan ama Jaema *dibacok .

GOMAWO ne buat yang udah review, review nya ntar shinna reply lewat PM okeyy~

Last.. REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE~~


End file.
